


Tonight I’ll Be Your Naughty Girl

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nude Photos, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Astrid is bored at work.





	

Astrid’s shift had started at 5 and she’d been working for three long hours. Waitressing wasn’t the most interesting job she’d had, but it paid the bills and she got to interact with people. Sometimes, however, like tonight, it got plain tedious. She sighed.

After taking a tray of glasses to the kitchen, she signalled to her manager that she was going to the loo, stopping only to grab her phone from her hoodie pocket before walking to the ladies. Inside the stall, she leant against the door and pushed her black T-shirt up over her chest, held out her phone, and struck a pose. It took several tries before she got a satisfactory result. She smiled as she wrote a short accompanying message to the photo and hit send.

Knowing Niska wouldn’t reply straight away, she used the toilet, washed her hands, and returned to work, sneaking her phone back into her hoodie before her manager could see. She smiled at the next customer and gave him the bill. With a straight face, she went about her duties for the next half an hour, clearing and wiping tables, taking orders, working the cash register, her mind clear of anything but her work.

When she passed her hoodie, she glanced around. No-one was watching her, so she sneaked a look at her phone. She grinned at the response, which she hadn’t been confident she’d receive: a photo of Niska’s torso, completely topless. Astrid put her phone away before she got caught, and went to clear another table as a group of six left, all the while fantasising about Niska’s breasts and what she would do to them when she next saw them. When she next saw _Niska_ , she meant.

She was due for a break soon and it was getting quiet anyway, so she sneaked off to take another photo. This time, she hurried to strip off her shirt and bra, held out her phone, and cupped her breast with her other hand, sending the camera lens a sultry look. Smiling, she sent the message before throwing her clothes back on and grabbing her dinner from the kitchen.

Her phone buzzed as she was finishing her glass of sparkling water. Her eyes darted in every direction before she opened the reply. She sucked in a breath and turned off her screen, unable to keep looking at the image while in a public place. As she was about to put away her dishes, however, she noticed that Niska had been in a different location from the first photo she’d sent.

 _Where are u?_ she texted.

Niska replied seconds later: _Train station. You at work?_

_Yes, and bored to death. 2 hours left._

_I’ll provide entertainment. Don’t worry._

Shaking her head, Astrid put her phone on vibrate before sliding it into her jeans pocket. If she got caught she’d get told off for having her phone on her. _If_ she got caught.

The next hour slogged by, Niska’s pics the only diversion. The kitchen closed; not long after that, the last group of customers – which included a couple of synths – paid up and left. Astrid’s manager told her they may as well close for the night, though it was 35 minutes before their official closing time. Together, as they were the only front of house staff remaining, they cleared the last table and took all the dishes to the kitchen. Astrid went to wipe down the table while her manager shut down the tills.

When Astrid returned, her manager called out to her. “There’s someone asking for you at the bar.”

Astrid frowned, and walked around to the bar. A slow grin spread over her face and she untied her apron, throwing it onto the bar. Words failed her – something she’d get teased about later for sure– so instead of speaking, she acted, walking up to Niska and throwing her arms around her.

“Hi.” There was a smile in Niska’s voice.

“You should’ve told me you were on your way back to Berlin,” Astrid reprimanded her, pulling back but keeping a hand on Niska’s shoulder. Then, “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Astrid smirked, then gave Niska a peck on the lips. “I’ve finished my shift. Come home and tell me everything, starting with what the hell happened after you left me at the train station? All the synths waking up, I assume that was you?”

“It was,” admitted Niska. Her slight expression looked like an odd combination of pride and fear. “I have a lot to tell you and you won’t understand all of it.”

“Tell me anyway.”

Niska nodded.

“Then, after that, we could re-enact some of those photos…” Astrid tilted her head and gazed at Niska with big, playful eyes, biting her lip.

Niska’s lip curled upwards. “We could.”

“I just need to get my things,” Astrid told her, darting behind the counter to grab her hoodie and say a rushed goodnight to her manager. She grabbed Niska by the hand and led her out of the restaurant, into the warm Berlin night.

Astrid grinned as they walked along. Her girlfriend had come home to her at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on gaygirlprompts: “Nudes at work.”


End file.
